john_the_gamerfandomcom-20200215-history
John (Funatic)
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean faucibus nunc molestie e. Donec mollis, orci id vulputate luctus, ipsum erosfringilla enim, sit amet consequat massa magna et tortor. Vestibulum eleifend urna risus, ut mollis magna interdum blandit. Appearance Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean faucibus nunc molestie e. Donec mollis, orci id vulputate luctus, ipsum erosfringilla enim, sit amet consequat massa magna et tortor. Vestibulum eleifend urna risus, ut mollis magna interdum blandit. Relationships Jane 'Rave' Hollmey: His girlfiend, who saved his life from a biker gang in the early days of his powers. Things progressed from there and nowadays he couldn't imagine life without her. Let's John build a Harem because she kind of likes the idea of having girls to sleep around with herself. Aclysia: His first creation using Artificial Spirit. Maid and Lover. Nathalia: A dragoness that he fell in love with following major shanenigans. Thana: An insane blood mage that started as an enemy and is now an ally. Although slightly complicated, due to Thana's social ineptitude, they share a bond of more than friendship. Gnome: The first elemental John contracted and someone he cannot help but bully due to the extremely shy and cute reactions of the earth spirit. Salamander: The second spirit John contracted, following the Eclipse in 2017. Her hot temper is of concern sometimes, but generally John likes to have her around. She often bickers with Sylph, which is a burden of John's shoulders, because that way he doesnt need to take care of her. Sylph: The third spirit John contracted. He likes her bubbly, cheery personality but is occassionally annoyed by her inability to shut up. He very much likes the fact the she is a giant pervert though. Undine: The fourth spirit John contracted. Because of her isolationist mindset and general lack of communication, John is not quite sure what to think of her. He loves her like he loves almost all of his elementals, but he is worried about what might go on under that calm surface. Momo: The second creation using Artificial Spirit. Unlike her sister, Aclysia, Momo was not made to be a loyal and loving servant. This causes her to have a bit of an aggressive stance towards her creator, but John enjoys having someone around who is more on the cynical side. Lydia: He owns a massive sum of money to the Prussian princess, who likes to remind him of that every now again. However, after Lydia warmed up to John and his group, they get along quite well. She is quick to criticize if she thinks its necessary and likes to command people around, but in a way John finds that charming. Siena: The fifth spirit John contracted. Due to Siena's wish to violently murder him, while also wanting to have him to herself for all of eternity, their relationship is somewhat hostile. John's goal is it to make the nightmare elemental see that he should not be stabbed in a dark alleyway and that the Harem is the one true way. Abilities The John in Funatic's branch has a large aray of abilities which can broadly be categorized into three kinds: # Elemental Abilities, used to summon an elemental girl to aid John in battle (or bed) # Puppeteer magic, used to create high level golems (called Artificial Spirits) or take control of an inanimate object or animated construct. # Arcane magic, used to attack or defend using his vast mana pool. Aside from his combat abilities, John has a selection of passives that make certain acts more pleasurable for the target of his attention. List of abilities Achievements List of Achievements Character Sheet Category:Funatic Category:Characters Category:John